


You're The Only One For Me

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, General Hux x Reader, Hux x Reader - Freeform, Imagine Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, jealous!kylo, kylo ren fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the hearts of both Hux and Kylo Ren in the palm of your hands is not as easy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only One For Me

She heard the noises before she even got close to the door, frowning that someone might be in trouble (Y/N) walked quicker. As she reached the door she saw that it was just Hux and Kylo in one of their infamous fights. She’s heard about them, who hasn’t? They were famous in the galaxy, well for all the wrong reasons but she was famous too, for all the wrong reasons.

 

“YOU CAN’T HAVE HER! SHE’S MINE!” Kylo yelled as he threw something at Hux, the object flew out of the room and (Y/N) saw that it was a metallic cup.

 

“She’s not a planet, you can’t claim her as something as your own!” Hux retorted. “Now, don’t go throwing things or I’ll have you pick them up.” They both heard Kylo growl, and for once that sound didn’t scare (Y/N).

 

“Back off Hux, she’s mine.”

 

Hux made a tutting noise and (Y/N) saw him straighten his back. “Do you think that she could ever love you? A monster? No, she belongs with someone better.” (Y/N) wondered who the person was. She couldn’t help but feel the ache in her heart whenever Kylo spoke. The passion behind his voice, he certainly never had any passion like that in his voice whenever they spoke together.

 

“And you think that’s you?”

 

“Better me than you! I can actually _love_ her! You? You’ll destroy her, just like you destroy everything.” Hux stepped forward, “And if there’s one thing I won’t allow is you destroying (Y/N).”

 

Kylo made a noise and soon the room was filled with the all-too familiar sound of his light saber. (Y/N) knew that she had to intercept before there was any real casualties. “Kylo, no!” Both men were shocked and turned to face her. Hux looked smugly at Kylo before looking at (Y/N), completely changing the expression on his face. Kylo looked at the two people before him and with one last look at (Y/N), he stormed out of the room.

 

As soon as he left the room (Y/N) looked at Hux and mentally prepared what she was going to say to him. He was a good friend, to her at least. Unfortunately her heart was set for another.

 

* * *

 

 

After the conversation with Hux, she gave a sigh of relief and trudged up to Kylo’s chambers. As she reached the door she let out one deep breath and knocked on the door. She didn’t hear anything. She knocked once more. The same thing happened. She was about to walk away when she had another plan. (Y/N) kept on knocking until she knew Kylo would have had enough and opened the door. She received her wish not even 30 seconds into knocking.

 

“WHAT?!” He growled.

 

“Hello, to you too.” She noticed that he removed his helmet and that his hair was now everywhere. It was beautiful. It was unruly, it was him. “Can I have a moment?” She didn’t wait for an answer and walked into his room and sat on his bed.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Can’t I just visit a friend?” She pouted. He looked at her strangely.

 

“We are not friends.”

 

“Oh, but just before you wanted to be more than friends.” Kylo’s eyes grew and he took a step back.

 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

 

“But I’m glad I did. It made me realize something.”

 

“And what is that?” (Y/N) didn’t reply, just looked at him. Finally growing agitated Kylo spoke, “Just tell me, am I going to end up alone?”

 

“That’s a bit dramatic.” (Y/N) replied as she tilted her head.

 

Kylo shook his head adamantly, “No, it’s not. I know you’re the only one for me and that will never change….You changed me into something that I never wanted to become because I thought it was impossible. You turned me into a man in love and I always hated the fools, love is for the weak, and it’s not real. But when I saw you, something changed in me, not all at once, but just enough. I realized that being in love isn’t so bad because I get to love you.” Kylo sighed, “So just please tell me.”

 

(Y/N) bit her lip and stood up. She caressed his hair, “God, what is it with me and falling in love with broody and melodramatic men, who also have really bad tempers?” Kylo moved back in shock and stared at her.

 

“What?”

 

She tilted her head and looked at, “It’s you. It’s always been you. I don’t know where Hux got the idea that I liked him beyond a co-worker.” Kylo made a grunting noise. “So you love me huh?” She winked at him when he growled. “It’s okay, because I love you too.” She kissed him lightly and Kylo wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you like it! this can be also be found on my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com (go check it out).


End file.
